Ciego
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Two-shot participante del reto Triple equis del Foro I'm Sherlocked. John quiere perderse en una realidad menos dolorosa, sentirlo junto a él, al menos una vez. Angst, Lemmon Johnlock.
1. Occhi bendati

**Summary:** Two-shot participante del reto Triple equis del Foro I'm Sherlocked. John quiere perderse en una realidad menos dolorosa,sentirlo junto a él,al menos una vez. Angst, Lemmon Johnlock.

**Disclaimer:** Si, si…yo soy la dueña de Sherlock Holmes, porque viajé en el tiempo y arrebaté el manuscrito original a Conan Doyle…¬¬ Ya, claro. Mi máquina del tiempo todavía no funciona…pero algún día…¡algún dia! xD

**Advertencias:** Herm…Slash, algo así como Lemmon, y algo de Angst.

**Nota de Autora:** Ahora, léanme antes de que me quieran matar. Espero haberlo hecho bien y que les haya gustado. Habrá segunda parte (que ya está escrita, pero soy malita y quiero hacerles sufrir kukuku)a mas tardar para el lunes…o martes xD.  
Ahora ¡a leer!

**Parte 1: Occhi bendati**

Traje negro, listo. Corbata púrpura, lista. Rosa blanca en el bolsillo, listo. Pañuelo de seda, listo. John tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a las escaleras mientras se lo ponía. Ya en la calle, pidió un taxi y entro en el, dirigiendo al taxista solo unas palabras, la dirección:

-Al club Rêves Irréalistes , 459 Playful Street.- dicho esto, se recostó en el asiento, mirando con añoranza el espacio vacío a su lado. Suspiró. Solo por esta noche se permitiría recordarlo.

Cuando llegaron, John se bajó del auto con elegancia; y nadie diría nunca que él no pertenecía a ese lugar. Incluso aunque siempre llevaba puesta la misma ropa, esta no perdió nunca su elegancia. John usaba siempre ese atuendo (traje negro, camisa negra, corbata purpura y la rosa blanca) porque le recordaba a él; era la misma ropa que había usado en su entierro.

Cuando cruzó las altas puertas de roble talladas a mano, se dirigió directamente a la barra.

-Un whisky doble, sin hielo.-pidió. Cuando el barman le acercó la bebida, preguntó.-¿Está listo el cuarto?

-Sí, señor, todo está listo.

-Bien.-dijo, bebiéndose el líquido de un solo trago.

-¿Desea que le acompañe?-preguntó el muchacho, sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Conozco bien el camino, gracias.-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. Cuando se dio la vuelta, esta se borró por completo de su rostro. Camino lentamente, pasando por entre medio del local, sin prestar atención a nadie. Llegó a la esquina, donde un pasillo conducía a diferentes cuartos. Acostumbrado ya luego de meses haciendo esto, caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto que era suyo por esa noche. La abrió y se metió dentro.

Sintiendo ya el calorcillo de la calefacción, John se quitó su abrigo y luego empezó a desprenderse de su traje. Chaqueta, camisa, pantalones, zapatos. Quitando la rosa de su bolsillo y tomando el pañuelo de seda con él, avanzó hasta la gran cama en el centro de la habitación. Besando el capullo de la rosa, susurró al aire _"Perdón"_ y luego arrancó pétalo por pétalo, dejándolos caer sobre las sábanas oscuras. La rosa blanca le recordaba a Sherlock, era un tributo a él. Desparramaba los pétalos para sentir un aroma que le recordaba al suyo. Y le pedía perdón por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte; por volver a caer. Cuando terminó de esparcirlos, colocó el tallo en un pequeño florero de cristal, que mostraba otros 26 tallos deshojados. _Tanto tiempo sin ti,_ pensó con tristeza.

Anudó rápidamente el pañuelo sobre sus ojos, lo que lo sumió en una completa oscuridad. Subiendo a la cama, adoptó la posición que siempre usaba. Boca arriba, las manos sujetas de los barrotes de la cama y el cuerpo totalmente laxo en medio del colchón.

Siempre era así. El se acostaba y dejaba que la chica de turno hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para excitarlo.

Sabía que no era moralmente correcto, pero eso ya no le importaba. Esas eran las únicas veces que se permitía desmoronarse. Una vez al mes, dejaba que alguien más le condujera un poco más cerca de su amor, aliviando las pesadillas por una noche. Una única vez al mes dejaba que su imaginación volara y permitía que su corazón se engañara (no del todo, pero lo suficiente para que sea un vano consuelo) creyendo que la persona que lo tocaba era _él_, que era _su_ boca la que lo besaba, que eran _sus_ manos las que jugaban con él, que era _su_ calor el que engullía su miembro.

Pedía siempre servicios femeninos, porque pese a querer sumirse en el recuerdo y pensar solamente en _él, _no quería que esa persona que lo tocaba realmente lo _reemplazara_ a _él_. Esas chicas eran meros sustitutos para alguien al que nunca nadie podría alcanzar. Y no pediría nunca el servicio de un chico, porque _él_ era el único hombre con el que había compartido su lecho alguna vez, y así se quedaría por siempre.

Era una forma extraña de sentirlo consigo, el recordarlo mientras estaba dentro de otro cuerpo. Pero de ese modo, lo hacía más…más _real_, casi volviendo a _vivir_ esos momentos, pudiendo palpar los recuerdos y no solo pensar en ellos, sino casi estar _en_ ellos, sintiéndose más cerca de _él_ que cualquier otra noche.

Por una parte era inútil, porque incluso con los ojos vendados, su piel conocía de memoria el tacto de la persona a la que le pertenecía su corazón; porque siempre faltaba calor e intensidad. Nunca era lo mismo. Nunca sería lo mismo otra vez.

Y mientras la excitación actuaba en su cuerpo, liberándolo por unos minutos de una carga demasiado grande para soportar; su mente era llenada por recuerdos. Recuerdos de _él_, del que nunca vería de nuevo. Y cada vez que alguien en esas noches le acariciaba, alguien que no era _él_, su corazón se encogía en su pecho, y lágrimas casi invisibles humedecían la seda sobre su rostro, algunas de ellas incluso mojando su cara. Y cuando llegaba a su clímax, sintiendo la explosión de placer en su cuerpo, susurraba el nombre de Sherlock, desesperado y roto, sollozando en una mezcla de placer y dolor.

Y tal vez, en algún remoto rincón de su corazón, esperaba poder quitarse la venda de los ojos y encontrar esos ojos brillantes mirándole.

….

….

El título significa "Con los ojos vendados".

….

**Okey…eso fue x.X Ni siquiera yo estoy muy segura de lo que acabo de escribir!xD**

**Les gusto? Espero que no haya sido muy triste… ñ.ñU**

**Y no me maten todavía, la segunda parte viene mañana! ;)**

**¿Algún lindo review?**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


	2. Col cuore aperto

**Summary:** Two-shot participante del reto Triple equis del Foro I'm Sherlocked. John quiere perderse en una realidad menos dolorosa,sentirlo junto a él,al menos una vez. Angst, Lemmon Johnlock.

**Disclaimer:** Si, si…yo soy la dueña de Sherlock Holmes, porque viajé en el tiempo y arrebaté el manuscrito original a Conan Doyle…¬¬ Ya, claro. Mi máquina del tiempo todavía no funciona…pero algún día…¡algún dia! xD

**Advertencias:** Herm…Slash, algo así como Lemmon, y algo de Angst.

**Nota de Autora:** Espero que esto compense el capi anterior ñ.ñU  
¡A leer! ;)

**Parte 2: Col cuore aperto**

John nunca tocaba a las mujeres de esa habitación, nunca despegaba las manos de los barrotes de la cama. No quería tocarlas, como si no hacerlo hiciera el sueño más puro, como si así no se sintiera tan culpable.

Pero esa noche fue distinta. John sintió el cambio desde que la puerta se abrió. Las chicas generalmente usaban tacones, haciendo el característico ruido al entrar; pero esta vez solo se escucho el suave sonido de unas pisadas calmadas, como si la joven que iba a atenderle hoy estuviera descalza. Además, los pasos hasta llegar al borde de la cama fueron menos, lo que significaba que la chica en cuestión era más alta que la mayoría y tenía piernas más largas. Esto se confirmó cuando la misteriosa persona (siempre había sido un misterio quién estaba arriba suyo, pero nunca uno que le hubiera interesado descubrir) se sentó en sus caderas, pues sus rodillas quedaron a los costados de sus costillas, y sus dedos casi tocaban los suyos. _Más alta que la media, eso seguro_, dedujo.

Otra diferencia fue el olor. Cada chica tenía un perfume distinto (y aunque había especificado que debían eliminar esas fragancias antes de entrar a la habitación, todavía eran perceptibles) pero esta no usaba ninguno. O ninguno que alguna de las otras hubiera usado, porque ese aroma era familiar para él…pero de una forma totalmente desconocida y perturbadora.

Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que el cuerpo arriba suyo fuera de una mujer, porque las manos que le acariciaban eran más ásperas, los dedos más agiles y más largos que los de cualquier dama que lo hubiera acariciado hasta ahora. Y esa boca era más fina (no rellena con cirugías) más elegante. También más cálida, porque por primera vez John se encontró estremeciéndose al toque de unos labios…ajenos a los de _él_.

Quiso alejar ese cuerpo del suyo, pero unas manos fuertes y gentiles lo detuvieron, llevando sus manos a las barras de nuevo. Pese a ser un ex-soldado y a no haber cedido el control a casi nadie en su vida, se encontró obedeciendo.

Cuando esa boca dejó de besar su pecho, de jugar con sus pezones; cuando esas manos dejaron de acariciarlo de arriba abajo, cuando John se encontraba (por primera vez desde que llegara aquí) jadeando y temblando de placer, impaciente por lo que seguía; un calor inesperado atrapó su miembro. Una calidez casi familiar, tranquilizante y placentera; pero dolorosa al mismo tiempo. Su mente se nubló, un único pensamiento resaltando entre la neblina que cubría su cerebro _¿Sera que…?_. Asustado, con el corazón a punto de salírsele, quiso quitarse el pañuelo de los ojos; solo para que esas manos fuertes se lo impidieran. Al mismo tiempo, esa persona empezó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que John se perdiera en el placer.

_Esos gemidos…_pensó John. Todo le daba vueltas: el placer, la incredulidad, la esperanza, el dolor…todo era un remolino a su alrededor, teniendo como única ancla a ese cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Quiso decir algo, pero al abrir la boca un beso cálido depositado en sus labios le robó el aliento. _N-no puede ser…_ Y entonces todo fue blanco; un orgasmo tan poderoso como no había sentido en años, y unas palabras susurradas en su oído fueron el primer recuerdo que tuvo al despertar.

_Solo espera…_

….

….

El título significa "Con el corazón abierto"ñ.ñ

….

**Bueno, espero que les haya puesto una sonrisa en el rostro! ;-)**

**¿Algun lindo review esta vez?**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
